


Lucina

by Aprioriv23



Category: LOL RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprioriv23/pseuds/Aprioriv23
Summary: 林炜翔曾经以为把高天亮搞到手就算苦日子到头了。
Relationships: Gao "Tian" Tian-Liang/Lin "Lwx" Wei-Xiang
Kudos: 14





	Lucina

**Author's Note:**

> ABO孕期ABO孕期ABO孕期ABO孕期ABO孕期  
> 重要的事情说五遍  
> ooc到天际，尽量贴合实际了但是还是有私设，现在逃跑还来得及保护眼睛...  
> 就是突如其来好想看孕期情绪波动好大，揣了崽的甜TT 别骂我我摊牌了我是变态...  
> 写的过程中出了一些小状况写的真的又柴又没感觉请多多包涵QAQ

林炜翔看到高天亮把自己缩成一小团窝在床里非常没良心地大笑出声，抓着被子一掀，声音洪亮，“高天亮别他妈睡了，你是王八又不是猪头。”被子里探出一只细瘦的手臂，挥了两下打掉他的手又缩回去，“脑瘫东西我操你妈…看床头柜…”

看床头柜？有锤子好看？林炜翔半信半疑瞟了一眼，发觉确实放着个粉嫩的文件夹，伸长手臂压过去要拿，被人一脚踹在腰侧，“别压到老子！”Omega踹人不痛不痒没什么力气，他也习惯了挨点皮肉之苦，大不了床上讨回来嘛。

撕开信封白纸黑字，林炜翔一下看花了眼，“你可别告诉我这是离婚协议书啊小王八。”

“怎么不说这是你妈遗体解剖报告？能不能好好看？”高天亮慢慢坐起身，翻了他一个白眼。

林炜翔突然发觉，他在之后的八个月里可能都没法在床上讨回来什么好处了。

他傻眼了一会儿，缓缓转头盯着抱着被子的小孩，那人笑嘻嘻地问他，“有什么想法？”看着那双眼睛林炜翔一向没法思考，脑子里蹦出的第一个念头就是赶紧谨慎地，轻手轻脚地抱住高天亮。

Alpha试图拥抱他的姿势大概小心翼翼到显得有点滑稽，小狐狸笑得更厉害了，乖巧地把自己窝进哥哥怀里，仰头看他，“怎么不说话？”一个亲吻落在高天亮的眼睛上，还有点湿漉漉的感觉。

这回换成高天亮傻眼了。

我操，哪有alpha看到自家omega怀孕直接哭了的啊？他挠挠头，“不是，翔哥你先别哭啊，你现在不想要小孩我自己养，打了也行，反正我才二十四——”林炜翔的信息素在空气里炸开，高天亮很久没被好脾气的大型犬这么压迫过了，有点发愣，他的前AD凑过来按住他肩膀，“操你妈，不许打，听到没？”

高天亮被情绪波动巨大的林炜翔吓得不轻，“你妈，你跟老子发什么疯啊？”他感觉林炜翔要真是只狗现在耳朵已经耷拉下来了，勉强哄他几句，“真是个脑瘫啊…我说的如果，如果嘛…”他揉揉林炜翔汗湿的头发以示安慰，趴在Alpha怀里声音越来越低。

Omega觉得这个环境舒服的过分，打了几个哈欠有点困意，结果被一脸紧张的林炜翔硬生生摇清醒。

高天亮从来都被宠得无法无天，这么一弄立刻想发作，结果大型犬拿了手机坐到离他八米远，“先听好，听完再睡啊，坐远点防辐射。”

他抱着枕头听了十分钟林炜翔磕磕巴巴地朗读两个人估计都没怎么弄明白的孕期注意事项，终于真的睡了过去。

高天亮想，孕期真的很辛苦。

他没有怎么孕吐，也还没到因为身形笨重而痛苦的阶段，可是他还是觉得好他妈辛苦。

到底是我怀孕了有问题，还是林炜翔脑子有问题？

小狐狸耳机里挂着家长每日三次的微信电话敷衍地回应，“知道了我多吃点，知道了苦谁不能苦孩子，知道了林炜翔那傻…不是，林炜翔把我照顾得很好…”

他真的很想跟人辱骂自己的Alpha——夸张到什么地步呢，外卖软件全部删除，还搞了个防沉迷时间，电脑不许碰，手机不许多用，老子除了吃荤现在比山上的道长活得都绿色无污染。

但是高天亮是绝对不会这么做的。

刚怀孕那段时间他跟爸妈打电话，委屈巴巴地抱怨，“妈——林炜翔不让我吃冰淇淋——我只能自己偷偷买了——以前我可以随便吃的——”

结果当天晚上林炜翔就当面丢了他藏在冰柜最里面的冰淇淋。

哈哈，这就是家庭温暖吗，这就是通风报信吗，这就是沆瀣一气吗，这就是一丘之貉吗，真是有够好笑的呢^^

高天亮磨着牙跟上天发誓，孕期之内，不管是朋友还是爸妈，全部没有信任可言，因为他非常确信林炜翔之前连着在饭点出去好几天一定是拿吃洋房收买人心去了。

高天亮看到喻文波给他发的火锅照片，毅然决然地打开了消息免打扰。

交友不慎，一群畜生。

后来高天亮发觉更辛苦的事情还不是日间生活。

被管着吃管着穿就算了，还他妈要被管着不让上床，哪有这种事啊？小狐狸跪坐起来，无比热情地举着手机怼到给他削苹果的人脸上，“翔哥，看这儿。”怀孕以后林炜翔能顺着他的地方全部顺着他，乖乖放下手里的刀凑过去看屏幕，看完以后面无表情地拿起刀继续削苹果。

“说了不行，百度问病癌症起步，你现在是两个人，高天亮我警告你你小心点啊。”

他抬腿给林炜翔来了一下，“操你妈，信不信我出去偷男人啊。”切好的苹果送到他面前，林炜翔擦干净手，再把冲他张开手的小狐狸抱到自己腿上，掐了几下总算养出点肉感的脸，“我都等得了，你有什么等不及的？”

高天亮瘪瘪嘴，啃了苹果咽下去，“上次医生也说可以的…只要选正常的姿势就可以的…”他声音越来越委屈，“你是不是不喜欢我了？”

林炜翔亲了一下小狐狸因为还在咀嚼有点鼓出来的腮边，“别带我节奏高天亮，爸爸爱你。”

“你他妈跟谁说话呢？跟我还是跟我肚子里的玩意？”高天亮差点被这句话呛到，格外不稳定的情绪一下被点燃。

林炜翔这些天哄怀了孕脾气变坏不少的小孩太多次早就哄出了门道，但是每次也都心疼的不得了，听他抽抽嗒嗒地抱怨腰疼腿酸想吐，头脑简单的大型犬就恨不得自己替omega怀这场孕。

他把眼泪噼里啪啦往下掉的高天亮搂紧，小心地避开显怀了的肚子，“别哭了，我喜欢你，怎么可能不喜欢你。”林炜翔对哭得上气不接下气像受了天大的委屈的小狐狸一向没办法，总是靠亲吻慢慢把碎了一地的坚强外壳拼回去，“不哭了好不好？是我不好，我瞎说话惹到你了，不哭了，乖啊。”他在人湿润脸颊上一下一下亲吻，亲到不停流泪的眼睛，把刘海撩开再吻一下额头。

太过汹涌的眼泪有了断流的趋势，小孩眼睛红着抽噎，“哭饿了，想吃东西。”

林炜翔小心地把怀了孕也还是轻得吓人的Omega从腿上抱起来放到一边，“那我去给你下鸡汤面，别哭了啊。”

他还在盘算冰箱里的食材需不需要明天去菜场补充一下，高天亮可怜巴巴拽住他衣角，“不想吃那个，想喝喜茶，冰的，多肉葡萄。”

林炜翔脸立刻黑下来，把自家omega的手掰开，一言不发地溜达进厨房。

出来的时候大型犬手里攥着什么东西，到了高天亮面前才摊开手掌。

“喏，叶酸。”

他把另一只手也摊开，“鱼肝油。”

高天亮和两样东西玩了一会儿干瞪眼，终于又哭了出来。

打野躺在床上扯着嗓子喊林炜翔过来，于是AD给众人表演一个光速下播，丢下直播间疯狂pin问号却无可奈何的观众。

“小祖宗，干嘛啊？又饿了？还是哪里不舒服？”他伸手过去摸小狐狸额头，没摸出什么高热的感觉想收回手。

高天亮窝在被子里只露出半张脸，“过来嘛。”林炜翔言听计从惯了，依言凑过去，一下被铁了心要给他下套的狐狸精勾住了脖子，摔到床上，手赶紧撑在omega身体边防止磕着碰着人。

他火气有点大，“高天亮我真的操你妈，讲多少次了，别随便扯我，我摔可以，你碰着不行，听懂没？”小孩吧唧一下亲在脸颊，林炜翔瞬间就没了脾气，调整了一下姿势让揣了崽格外喜欢撒娇的人舒舒服服窝在他怀里。

大型犬撩开衣服，“腰疼？”温热的手摸上后腰，高天亮喘了一声抓住Alpha的手，“翔哥…”声音娇软甜蜜，林炜翔受用得不行，一颗心都要化给难得这么温顺乖巧的小朋友。

下一秒他就认识到，狐狸再乖也是狐狸。

“翔哥…”小狐狸的手不安分地绕过去按压起林炜翔的下身，感受到AD瞬间僵硬的身体和逐渐有了反应的性器，咬着嘴唇得意地笑起来。他现在挂在林炜翔身上，自家一根筋的大型犬短时间绝对没法把他一下丢到旁边，而自己有信心只需要这么一点时间就能把林炜翔撩起火。

确实起火了，林炜翔脸有点热，声音都哑着，抓住小孩还在试图勾引他的手，“高天亮…”他被小狐狸拿手捂住了嘴，“不许拒绝我…”高天亮现在已经坐在他身上，一下一下舔吻林炜翔的脖颈，“哥哥，你不想操我吗…”

想啊，林炜翔心里骂了一声，想了几个月了，但是说句实话，高天亮本来就瘦得浑身上下只剩骨架，现在肚子里揣了个崽，更是脆弱的像个瓷娃娃，他连动作幅度大点都怕伤着怀了孕的Omega，更不要提做爱了。

林炜翔还在反抗，高天亮眼疾手快制住他的手臂动作，趴到他耳边拿气音喊他，“老公。”

高天亮想骂人。

他没想到林炜翔这么能熬，连老公都喊出来了都没动摇，鬼知道以前他要是在发情期软乎乎地喊林炜翔一句老公会被翻来覆去操多少次才罢休。

也不算彻底没动摇吧，毕竟他现在侧躺着，林炜翔的手指正在后穴里小心地按压。太久没有做爱了，被异物侵入的感觉陌生又让高天亮期待，他调整了一下姿势，意图让手指操的更深一些，被AD拍了一下腰，“别乱动，小心压着肚子。”

他舒服地哼哼着，感觉自己后面水淌的一塌糊涂，内壁紧紧绞着插进来的手指不放，早已湿滑淋漓的甬道被指节重重刮过，几乎是痉挛着，欢欣鼓舞地迎接即将到来的性事，“哥哥，够湿了，你直接进来吧…”而林炜翔不为所动，打了一下长了点肉的屁股，“别急，慢点。”

三根手指抽插了一段时间了，高天亮不满地催Alpha，“林炜翔，你还做不做啊？”

“不是已经在做了？”

今天高天亮也完全不能理解林炜翔在想什么。

林炜翔拿滚烫粗壮的性器抵住了他细腻的腿根，一次一次在柔软敏感的会阴碾过，omega哪里能受的住，穴口不时被磨过带来某种下一秒就要被填满的错觉，却只是一次次因为吃不饱而失望地吐出更多淫液。

高天亮挣扎起来，却因为顾忌着肚子不敢用力，他想，妈的这么搞还不如干脆不搞，他和林炜翔总有一个人要憋疯——现在看来估计是他疯得更快一点。

“小天，小天，冷静。”他的Alpha在叫他，捧着他的脸无比爱怜地亲吻。

冷静个屁啊，他闭着眼流泪，“放过我吧林炜翔，你这么弄我我真的更不舒服了——”

他的眼泪被温柔地舔去，“别哭，对不起，对不起。”林炜翔跟他反反复复地道歉，“等这个崽子出来了一定满足你好不好？”

高天亮不理他，Alpha叹口气，“小天。”

林炜翔的手掌贴住他有点隆起的乳肉，“以前我会亲你这里，拿牙齿磨它，直到你颤抖着，或者哭着求我，和我说吸不出东西的，太涨了，不要再吸了——现在吸应该会有东西吧？”

小狐狸几乎是瞬间就有了反应，夹紧了腿呜咽。

“还有这里，腰窝。”AD低哑着嗓子诉说，“之前你趴着，屁股翘着，我揉你腰窝，你就会倒下去，要靠我扶着腰才能好好跪着。”他湿漉漉的手指在小孩凹陷的腰窝轻轻按了按，高天亮的大腿开始颤抖。

“对不起，忍忍。”林炜翔又亲了一下睫毛湿润的Omega，“你浑身上下还算有点肉的也就屁股了，其他地方瘦得让我恨不得每天给你吃五顿饭把你喂胖点，简直没有半点手感可言。”他被人凶巴巴地含着眼泪瞪了一眼，安抚地笑笑。

“每次打你屁股你都会很兴奋，嘴上喊疼，不要，里面夹得好紧，越打越不肯放松，只能操开来。”

高天亮抓住林炜翔的手，别讲了，不要讲了。

林炜翔把他的手搭在肚子上，手指试探性地磨蹭几下重新插进后穴，“操到这里的时候你会尖叫，水流得更多更急，像融化了一样…嘘，怀孕不能那么激动，别叫，小天。”两人相处多年，AD深谙他们队小打野身体的每一个敏感点，手指旋转着轻轻戳刺敏感的软肉，“是不是舒服了？”

他本来想反驳，说舒服个屁，下一秒就被推上高潮——林炜翔一只手卡住他的双腿不让合拢，手指按住那一点不放，挺立多时的阴茎终于颤抖着射出浊液。拖了太久才到来的高潮让小狐狸失去了精力，被自己的Alpha放出信息素包裹起来以后终于昏沉过去。

林炜翔隔天被遭罪了的小孩拳打脚踢了一顿，边躲贱兮兮地笑，“高天亮，现在是不是知道我的好了？”

林炜翔以为omega已经放弃了勾引他这个想法，所以他确实没想到自己会看到高天亮双腿大开，拿按摩棒插在穴里这种限制级画面，偏偏小狐狸还要歪过脑袋冲他甜蜜地笑，“哥哥不帮我解决，那我就自己玩了啊。”

AD一步一步靠近，眼神落在已经进去肉穴一大段，连露在外面的地方都湿漉漉的按摩棒上，似乎在思忖着什么。

他哄高天亮，“乖，拿出来。”小孩摇头。

“拿出来我就操你。”

林炜翔别的不说，言出必行还是做得到的——高天亮仰着脖子舒服地淫叫，亲吻一下表情明显不善的Alpha试图讨好他，男人滚烫的东西正嵌在他穴里，被操熟了的穴肉温顺地咬上去配合。他心里清楚怀着孕做爱不能进得很深，但是被填满一部分也是好的。小狐狸开口催他，“好哥哥，动快一点嘛。”

AD盯了他一会儿，托着他的屁股防止他往下坐，继续浅浅地抽插，“高天亮，别撒娇。”

放慢的动作让消化快感的时间延长，顶端碾过前列腺的时候omega几乎哭出来，“好舒服…”太久没有真正做爱而无比敏感的甬道痉挛着，他想高潮，一直沉默的林炜翔却抽出性器，按住顶端强行阻止。

小孩小幅度地扭动着，Alpha按住他肩膀亲吻他的耳侧，“告诉我，还有别的玩具吗？”

高天亮的眼泪在眼眶里蓄积着，“没有了…”

“真的？小天，不要骗我。”性器抵在穴口磨蹭，陷入一点又果决地退出。

“抽屉里…哥哥…”他眼睛发酸眨了一下，液体瞬间就滚落下来。

“好乖，”得到了自己想要的答案，AD温柔地顶进去操弄几下，听到小孩猫叫一样娇气的呻吟，再重重撞上敏感点，“奖励。”

微妙的疼痛感搅得高天亮不得安宁，只好翻来覆去试图消磨掉这个夜晚。他已经学会了装睡这个事儿，林炜翔不看他睡着是绝对不会安心躺下的——所以现在AD轻轻搂着他，平稳地呼吸着。胸口不算剧痛，然而始终涨得发慌，不用摸他也知道一定湿了一片。

他实在受不了了去推旁边的人，“哥哥…”

他耐心地等大型犬清醒过来亲吻他一下才开始说话，“胸口，疼。”

林炜翔伸手摸到濡湿的触感，熟读孕期指南的Alpha反应过来，“涨乳？”小孩窝在他肩头很轻的点了一下脑袋。

有了Alpha保护的人瞬间娇气起来，向依恋的人带上哭腔抱怨，“真的疼…不舒服…睡不着…”林炜翔被一连串的委屈炮弹发射攻击的晕晕乎乎，第无数次产生“操你妈让皮糙肉厚的Alpha疼行不行”的想法，掀开湿了的衣服，“帮你弄出来？”他小心地戳弄一下鼓出漂亮弧度的乳肉，硬挺的乳尖和硬结感都在向他诉说高天亮有多不好受，于是尽可能放轻动作去帮小孩纾解不适感。

高天亮也没想到解决涨乳这么难熬，被揉捏和吸吮乳头的感觉在这种状态下实在不算太舒服，偏偏林炜翔还格外温存地照顾细滑的乳肉试图安抚他，怀了孕愈发浅的眼眶盛不住眼泪，直接落到搂着他的人身上。堵住的奶水找不到出路，倒是把小孩折磨得够呛，在Alpha怀里哭成泪人，抖着声音糯糯地喊疼，每揉一次胸Omega的眼泪就往下落一次，一开始为了撒娇而带的哭腔成了真情实感的宣泄，乳尖被咬的发痛也无计可施，只好抓着AD的领口哭到呛住，咳嗽起来。

林炜翔狠狠心放弃了温柔的爱抚，手上的力度加重，把一对白兔在手掌心里捏出扭曲的形状，表情也跟着一起扭曲起来——小狐狸爪子狠狠掐着他，嘴上还不干不净地骂他脑瘫傻逼会不会弄啊疼他妈死了快滚。大型犬强忍着嗷一声哭出来的冲动继续揉胸，空下来的手还主动伸过去帮哭到咳嗽的高天亮擦眼泪，枣红色的乳尖被夹在指缝中施以高压，乳汁便和脏话一起飙了出来。

孕期嗜睡的人带着满脸泪痕睡过去，而挨了一顿骂一顿打，浑身酸痛又失去了睡眠时间的AD再一次确认了国家计划生育的必要性——Omega多怀几次孕，Alpha都他妈死光了。


End file.
